A Gay Star Fox Story
by akucen itaeli
Summary: Pinning, confusion and relationship issues will come up more and more in high school, But can you make it? [Bill/Leon] [Fox/Falco]
1. Chapter 1

**It's akúçën and This is my redo of my first chapter since it was horrid and I know it's a little short but try to bear with me okay.**

I woke up to my alarm clock, As it repeated it's high pitched annoying sound and turned it off.I whent down stairs to make break feast, which was just ramen as i'm too lazy to make anything else, and took it to my room where I looked up some funny video's on youtube. Eventually I had to get dressed, brush my teeth and gather my things and head out to walk to school.

On the way, as per usual, My friend, Fox Mccloud. While this was our usual encounter off to school this time it was different as this was our first year in highschool, but the walk was basically the same as the junior high school and high school were almost directly next to eachother.

"Aren't you excited for high school Bill!" he asked "Course but that means summers over to though" I said back. "Well whatever, I think this years going to be great!" he said proudly we kept talking about other meaningless things until falco and slippy also caught up to us.

"Hey, what's up guys" said falco while slippy timidly greeted us with a simple 'hi' and we resumed our walk with some stupid conversation topics, mostly coming from falco mind you, with topics ranging from if people should call beer pong 'beersketball' to what the world would be like if it were a flat.

We eventually got to school and said our goodbyes and left to our respectful destinations. With that I headed off to my locker to get my stuff for school, but before I could get there I bumped into rob.

Rob was kind of nerdy and anti-social, but that was because he had asbergers which caused him to not understand a lot of types of emotion or what would cause someone to feel something or how to tell what someone was feeling. We all mostly understand and try to accept that he might be rude by mistake.

"Hey Rob, how's it going?" I asked seeing if he was willing to talk to which he replied "Just trying to could get ready for school" and we exchanged our pleasantries and left our separate ways. I did in fact finally get to my locker, got my stuff and started my walk toward first period.

 **I hope this makes up for the first chapter and I know it's not that great but it's better than what it was before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it's me,** **Äkúçen Ítælî back with the second part of my story. I tried to write differently than I usually do because I don't really like the format of the last chapter so I hope you like it better this way, and don't forget to follow or favorite the story if you do! ó^ó**

After my walk to my locker I headed towards my first period, biology. The teacher in the class was long-winded and seemed more suited for an english class than any type of science class, but here we are.

None of my usual friends are here but I still make small talk on a normal basis with a few people in this class. Though sadly I wouldn't be able to enjoy talking to anyone I even remotely knew soon as we've been a group project, and usually that'd be great, but we've also been assigned random partners.

The person I was paired up with was the infamous loner Leon Powalski,He was a green chameleon mainly wearing gray sweat-shirts and was a snarky little asshole when he wanted to be. At least he seemed to be a relatively smart person, but I couldn't help but think " _I can't believe I had to be the one with such horrible luck though"_ I thought and sighed and got up from my desk, got my things together and walked over to his desk.

I sat next to him and started to work on the project, which was to research a part of the brain and it's use of which we got the amygdala, And so did he. Eventually, The silence became unbearable for me, but I just didn't know how I was supposed to break the ice with someone I didn't know. I mean what am I supposed to say, but I guess saying anything would be better than continuing this.

"So uh do ya' like to do any type of uh sport or somethin' " I said unsure of his response, but he seemed to respond quite easily back."yeah, I do some snowboarding in the winter but I don't get to compete much til' then" This seemed to intrigue me, I had never heard or met someone who did snowboarding, much less a winter sport.

"Wow, I've never met someone who plays a winter sport before" and I continued with the conversation by asking a plethora of questions like _is it fun? Where do you practice? How do you practice? Can you practice during other seasons too? How do you snowboard? Have you won anything?_ And every time he would answer with a simple answer, and in all honesty he was pretty funny especially when there was a story to tell.

I actually wouldn't mind hanging out with him after school or something like that, he actually seemed like a pretty cool guy. Wonder why he isn't more outgoing he'd probably be pretty popular if actually opened up a bit and wasn't as snarky, but I guess everyone has their own reasons and It would be rude to pry this early on when just getting to know someone.

Then when the class ended and we exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The school day ended and I usually rode the bus home because by the end of the day i'm to tired to walk home even if it's not that far away, plus I think leon rides the bus so it'd be cool to get talk to him a bit longer.

I waited for the bus to get to school and eventually got onto the bus. Once I got on I saw Leon sitting in a seat alone with earbuds in and his eyes closed.

"Hey" I greeted a little loudly to get his attention. Upon hearing my his eyes flickered open and muttered out a 'hey' and scooted over as to let me in. We started to discuss our project and about halfway through our conversation eventually drifted to me asking him about snowboarding and him answering with simple answers the same as earlier that day.

On one of the stops he started to get out and I asked "Hey would ya' mind if I came over"

 **So that's the end of this chapter and honestly I think it was a big improvement from the first chapter, oooh and it looks like friendship is blooming or maybe something more. Don't forget to favorite or follow the story if you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's äkúçén here and let me tell you I am excited for this one because it's finally going to be in leons point of view which means a lot of complicated words and metaphors so get ready for this one it's going to be quite a ride trust me.**

Just when I was about to walk off the bus Bill had casually inquired if he could spend some time at my house, so as to not be rude I had politely agreed. But as we both exited the bus doors I couldn't help but think the influence of him asking could be a semiphorism. I know it's most likely that my brain may be playing tricks on me but part of me hopes it wasn't out of pure curiosity and that it may be something more intimate,Romantically of course.

We start walking down the street as the sun starts to dim, as it is fall in which the sun goes down sooner, but I couldn't help but notice how my dear new friend looked in the sunset. He looked beautiful, perfect almost if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't have him to hold him like I want to at the moment. We got to my house at one point, The Chateau family manor (named from my mothers side of the family of course)

When I had finally turned around it had seemed as if he was amazed I lived in such a luxurious abode. I beckoned him in as I said "Welcome to the Chateau manor also known as where I live" I said and smiled as I opened the door for him. When he walked in I could see the look of confusion on his face, so I explained to him that my mothers side of family owns the manor and even though she took my fathers name she kept the manors name the same.

Sadly his amazement came at the price, the introduction of my family. Speaking of here the queen demon comes now.

"Bonjour leon, quel nouvel ami?"[Hello leon who's the new friend of yours there?] she asked in french with a sly smile, that always meant bad news but I chose to ignore it and play along.

"Il est ici pour un projet de groupe en biologie" [he's here for a group project in biology] I said in hopes she wasn't planning on saying something weird again.

"Eh bien, assurez-vous qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir plus important ou si vous êtes déjà là" [Well are you sure he couldn't become more than that or are you two already like that] she said slyly with a wink and a wide grin,

"Maman, arrête qu'il ne soit vraiment qu'un ami" [Mom please stop he's really just a friend]

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas nier que vous étiez intéressé par lui de toute façon, dites-lui qu'il est le bienvenu de rester au dîner" [whatever you still didn't deny you were interested in him anyway, tell him he's welcome to stay for dinner]

"Quel que soit le hag" [whatever hag] I said flustered as she whent off to make dinner as I turned to my friend who was obviously confused as to what's going on.

"Don't worry about it she was just telling me you could stay for dinner if you wanted to that's all" I said still a little flustered. I just can't think like I usually do when i'm being teased like that, anyway I should just calm dow and not think about it and i'll be okay.

"So uh where's your room at, leon" he said as I led him up the spiraling stairs"Oh, it's the first room to the left" I said as we reached the top and led him there. Once we got in we started our project by my request as that's what I told my mother we'd do even if it's not what Bill had asked to do at my house we could hang out and work on the project at the same time anyways.

"So" he started while typing "could ya' explain how you're scored in snowboardin' again" His accent sounded more adorable than usual while saying that I could listen to it all day.

"Well snowboarding is scored based off of hiw many jumps are preformed, how well they are executed and what types of jumps they are as each have different point values" I said basically having it memorized by heart having had to explain to others many times before, but usually they don't listen or think it's more boring than cool when I describe it technically but he looks just as interested as when I first mentioned it earlier today.

"Wow, there's so much more to it than what most people usually think about it then huh?" he said cocking his head to the side a bit, the way he looks and talks is so cute and instead of the complex words and snarky remarks I usually use when i'm around him everythingI say is so much more simple and i'm so much nicer too what is he doing to me? I feel so hot and sweaty and dare I say it nervous me nervous! all of this is happening just because of him saying one sentence in his adorable ass accent and his head cutely turning to the side.

Okay calm down, just respond like a normal person "yeah it's really complicated but it's really easy to me at least" see you did it, you just had to breathe and- oh no, Oh No he looks so enthrawled just by me saying that he looks so excited and cute I can't fucking breathe help me I think i'm dying

"Huh, maybe I could try it with ya' sometime yeah?" Why? why do you ask me shit like that and make it sound like a date but I know it's not!? whatever i'll get your heart one day, but for now I need to know how ti talk to you without my heart bursting everytime you say something directed at me.

" yeah, of course I think it'd be fun i'll take you sometime but for now let's go eat some dinner" I said desperately trying to get him to the dinning table where there would at least be some people there, That should calm me down right? right!?

I couldn't have been more wrong.

 **And that's the end of the chapter don't forget to reciew, follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed it bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really sick for 2 days to now and have been preoccupied with finals so i'll probably update when school ends in, so just 2 more days and i'll make the best story and longest story i've posted i promise tell then goodbye.**


End file.
